Michael Myers
by anniearmitage
Summary: Part Three of Horror & Love Series
1. Chapter 1

Before you get confused, I need to explain something that could sound name is Nicole Alkins, I'm 17-years-old. and I am being taken away for killing a lot of students from my school. After many years of torture from these kids I finally snapped and brought a knife to school. I killed at least six kids brutally with the knife, making sure that no one survived. I could've killed more but the principal called police and they forced me to surrender. Okay, look, police have guns and I'm over here with a knife. Yeah, that'll surely win in a fight when everyone has guns and you're the only with a knife. Also, I'm not looking forward to be shot several hundred times and die of blood lose. I never really was a fan of guns anyways. Well, I was held in the local jail and waiting to see where fate will take me. At my trial I was cofronted by the parents of the children I killed. They cried and kept asking what they have done to make me kill them. I answered truthfully about what assholes they were and almost everything I could remember of what they've done to me. I couldn't help but laugh at some of my words through the trial, which I knew was a bad idea. They were also searching through my things in my room and found my pictures.I explained that those were my thoughts and some of the pictures made them a bit taken aback. They found my journal and my poetry also, which housed my personal thoughts and secret intentions. They categorized me as insane and I was being shipped off to a mental hospital in Illinois. I thought that was pretty lucky because I didn't want to get the death penalty or go to prison. Well, thisis why I'm in a police car withDr. Loomis and this nursehe had with him. I'm handcuffed in the back seatand I was becoming bored. What sucks is that it's the day before Halloween, my favorite holiday. I was going to scare the neighborhood children this year. I mean, hell, it's Halloween and this holiday is nothing without a good scare or two. Also, it was raining and I love for no reason at all I brought my costume face paint. I prefer using use face paint than a mask because you can do almost everything with face paint. Well, through the whole boring ride, I've been staring out the window and I'd notice that Dr. Loomis would turn around and look at me. It's because I can be awfully quiet and people sometimes don't know if I'm still there or not. Creepy, I know, but very useful. He would actually ask for me to talk about something in my past just to break my silence. I would just tell him whatever it was he asked from me. He was saying that I was his next patiant when we get to the hospital. _Oh great. A psychologist. Just what I need to_ not _go insane here,_ I thought when he told me this. I just have a poblem with psychologists because they think I'm just a kid going through a phase or begging for attention. Trust me, they are dead wrong about that stuff. Anyways, I'm sitting here and the nurse and Dr. Loomis are talking about some other patiant of his that's going for court trial in a while. I barely listened to themand noticed some people outside in the rain. _Is this really necessary for a 17-year-old who just killed only six students?_ I thought out of curiosity. Well, Dr. Loomis got worried and told the nurse to drive up to the gates, giving away that those people are patiants too. As he got out, I heard something get onto the car. I looked behind me and saw a foot disappear up to the top of the car. I didn't know if she knew it or not but I was a bit alarmed. Then, the driver's side window broke and the nurse was in a battle with the man on the top of the car. He scared her to where she got out and then he came in. Both of these people hadn't realized I was still in the car until Dr. Loomis went to her side. I looked back at the man who was driving and noticed he was awfully calm and emotionless, not even talking.  
"Ugh, sir," I said. He looked at me in the rearview mirror still emotionless. _I guess he already knew I was in here._ He stared back at the road and I felt a little uneasy. I have no idea who this guy isor what he's going to do.  
"Sir, where are we going?" He stayed silent but didn't look back at me this time. I decided to stay quiet in fear of him lashing out at me or something. We drove for miles and he kept looking at me in the rearview mirror, maybe seeing if I was still there or not. Eventually, I fell asleep with all the silence going on. Now, I guess they'll be looking for me or something to put me back in the mental hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to someone shaking me roughly. I opened my eyes to see the man from last night next to me in the back seat of the car. I rubbed my eyes and realized that my handcuffs were off. He pulled me out of the car and pushed me out towards the road.  
"What was that for?" I asked in a kind of pissed off tone.  
"This is your stop kid." he said. I was actually surprised that he talked to me after the silent treatment he gave me last night.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not carrying you around with me everywhere I go. Trust me, being in that place is a living Hell."  
"The mental hospital?"  
"Yes. Now go, kid."  
"Yeah, I can't do that."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I don't know where the hell I am. Are we even still in Illinois?"  
"Yes. And I'm not taking you with me."  
"What do I care? I can't even go home."  
"Oh, is that right? Neither can I."  
"And why's that?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"In a way." He sighs and looks at me in that emotionless stare again.  
"If I bring you with me you will just slow me down."  
"What the hell is so important that doesn't involve me?"  
"Look overin those bushes." He points toward an area where a truck had been left behind. I look in the bushes across from it and saw a man who appears to have been stabbed in the chest. I look over at the man to see that he was still staring at me. I walk back over to him and keep a little bit of a distance between us.  
"You're a murderer?" He nods.  
"You don't need to be worried. I've killed too." He still stared at me, which showed me how I appeared to many people. Yeah, I've got a staring problem. Can't really help it, though.  
"If I brought you along, would you stay out of my way?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Then, you're coming with me."  
"What made you change your mind?"  
"You're just better off staying with a killer than wandering these roads." I wanted to ask why would he care but I thought I was asking too many questions. He went over to the trunk, pulled out my suitecases, and thrust them toward me.  
"Get dressed. You look too suspicious in a jail uniform." Don't ask why they wouldn't let me wear my clothing on the way to the mental hospital. I don't even know why they kept me in the uniform. I hid behind some bushes far away fromthe road and that guy before undressing. I put on a long black shirt, knee-length black skirt, really dark grey hosery,and my only pair of combat boots. I came back to the car and saw the man come from behind a bush a second after me. He was wearing a dark blue uniform similar to a macnic's. He stared at me almost as if I were crazy.  
"Why'd you choose to wear a skirt?"  
"Why are you wearing another man's clothes?"  
"Don't smart off to me."  
"Okay, I was going to wear this for Halloween this year. I was going to be a dead girl."  
"We should stop wasting time and get to Haddonfield before the docter comes to get us."I went to the passenger seat but he told me I had to sit in the back seat. We got into the car and he drove off to find this town called Haddonfield.  
"So, what are you in for?" I asked.  
"I'll tell you all you need to know when we get to Haddonfield." I sat there quietly and stared out the window during the whole ride.


	3. Chapter 3

As we came upon the town of Haddonfield, I began looking around at the place. It sure was a nice town to go to. The car stopped in front of a hard ware store and I looked at the man in the driver's seat.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"I need to get a few things." I watched him go in, take some items I couldn't make out, and run out before the owner came. He got into the car and sped off, leaving me confused. I didn't ask him what he stole, seeing that he was busy trying to get back into the normal speed limit. A little while longer, we drove up to an old house that looked like it'd been empty for such a long time.  
"We're here," he said,"Get out." I got out and took my suitecases in with me and watching to see if anyone was looking. In the house, it was old, dusty, and everything the previous owners had were still here. I stood there looking around until I heard creaking in the kitchen. I walked in to see the man sitting at the table, eating who knows what. He looked up at me staring at him and offered part of whatever that was to me. I eyed it before taking it.  
"You're gonna need your strength tonight. Eat it." I bite into this weird meat and found myself likng it.  
"What is this stuff?"  
"You're not easily disgusted, are you?"  
"No."  
"It was a rat I found in here." I looked at the him in shock then calmed down a bit.I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at the use to be rat.  
"Well, rats taste pretty good then."  
"You're a really strange girl, you know that?"  
"I've been told. But, if you put it this way, we eat from a cow's intestines, so this isn't anything compared to that." He looked at me again but it almost seemed like he was a little amused.  
"So, what's your name, sir?"  
"Michael Myers. Yours?"  
"Nicole Alkins. I killed the kids from my school a month or so ago. What are you in for?"  
"Killing my older sister at age six."  
"You were six-years-old when you first killed?"  
"Yes. That's why I was at the mental hospital."  
"What did she do to make you kill her?"  
"She was too busybeing a little whore to take me trick-or-treating on Halloween."  
"Wow, I was harrassed until I finally snapped."  
"How long were you harrassed?"  
"Since elementary school. No one likes me because I'm different. They're just so freaking ignorant."  
"Why didn't you just let it go?"  
"Because they wouldn't leave me alone. But I like it when they become scared of me. I don't know what it is. It's like some kind of thing inside of me that can't help but lash out and become a psychopath."  
"Isn't that what happened in the end?"  
"Yeah. I killed six children there with a knife. I wouldn't even leave without checking to see if they were truely dead."  
"Why so brutal?"  
"Well, they deserved it. What I was afraid of was if I got thrown into prison or recieved the death penalty."  
"Instead you almost ended up at the mental hospital."  
"Yeah. I think that was more lucky than anything."  
"Why did they think you were crazy instead of sane and cold-blooded?" I was about to speak but we heard a girl's voice come from the front door. Michael quietly got up and saw the girl bend over and put something down on the mat before leaving. He looked out the screen door and watched her disappear. He came back and grabbed several knives.  
"What's going on?"  
"We need to leave before someone else comes around. He put on a white mask with light brown hair on it and saw me staring at him.  
"Do I need to wear a degiuse, too?"  
"I'd suggest you do that." I went to one ofmy suitecases and got out my black lipstick and black and white face paint. I painted the face white, put a lot of black on the eyes, and put the black lipstick on my lips. I looked like a dead girl just like the costume I wanted to wear tonight. This all took a few minutes to complete before we left to get into the car.  
"Nicole, during the times we're out in public or killing don't talk at all."  
"Okay." See? I told you being a creepy quiet person would become helpful one day. Anyways, we spent the whole day watching this girl and it seemed to be freaking her out when she saw us everywhere. Then, night came and Michael was making me watch him kill these people that seemed to be close to the girl. Then, the girl found the bodies of her friends and Michael had to do all the hard work trying to catch her and keep her in one place. This was quite amusing to see Michael do all this. But then, Dr. Loomis showed up and shot Michael until he fell off the balcony. I was so shocked that I couldn't make a sound. But, Dr. Loomis didn't seem to see me as anything but probably a friend walking in on this attack. I slipped out before he noticed the true me and found Michael... _walking?_


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't understand this. I counted at least six bullets went straight into Michael's heart. I am no docter but that's impossible to do. If something hits the heart or brain then the body will shut down and die. I ran towards the door and saw him raise his knife at me. I stood there in shock and notice his eyes calm down a little and he put down his knife. I was about to speak but he put his fingers to his lips and grabbed my arm roughly. He pushed me into some bushes and we hid there watching the police bring out the bodies and Michael's little sister. We over heard Dr. Loomis talking to an officer about Michael's missing body and the hospital where Lori was going to. Michael grabbed my arm again and forced me to follow him all the way to the hospital. Again, we both had to be quiet so I couldn't ask about his little strange phenomenon. I pondered the many reasons but couldn't find anything logical to answer this weird question. Well, as we''re at the hospital, I watch Michael kill several of the staff working here over night. But, each time we would get close to Lori, she'd find a way to escape or stall him. Well, the pestering Dr. Loomis caught up with us before any of us knew it. I couldn't tell if he still knew I was his other missing patiant or not. He looked at Michael then at me, studying the person near him.  
"Lori!" he yelled at her,"Get out of here! You don't know how dangerous these two are!" _Well, looks like the cat's out of the bag,_ I thought, _And now Michael's going to die and I'm going to be back at the mental institution._ Lori ran off, so I looked at Michael at what to do. He shook his head but ended up having to fight Dr. Loomis. Again, I did my usual watching and hoped that Michael would be the one that got out of this all right. But when Dr. Loomis took out his gun and aimed it at some of the oxygen tanks in the room, I grew worried. Michael kept signaling me to get out by waving an arm at me. I kept shaking my head and I didn't know why I didn't want to leave him alone in this room. I grabbed a scalpel and stabbed Dr. Loomis in the arm that had his gun and tore up the skin. I felt those same weird psychotic feelings to kill just like at school, but just a little worse. I wanted to get back at this man for some odd reason. Hearing his screams made me smile a bit and laughed in an odd way. Michael grabbed me and ran out of the room before Dr. Loomis could retrieve his gun. We ran back to the house and he forced me down to the floor.  
"Why do you keep grabbing me and pushing me around?" I asked.  
"What the hell was that back there?"  
"What? Stabbing Dr. Loomis?"  
"That and why didn't you go away like I ordered you to?" I looked down at the floor. I didn't even know why I did that.  
"I-I don't know," I muttered.  
"What?"  
"I said I don't know." Michael sighed and stared at a wall. This man was very strange, I'll tell you that. I couldn't figure him out even if he had that mask off.  
"What about you?" I asked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"What was all that back at that house? He shot you six freaking times in the damn heart while your sister poked your eye out and shoved a knitting needle in your neck. There's stuff I still don't know about you that you're not telling me, Michael." He sat down in front of me on the floor.  
"I'm cursed. There's a secret society called the Thorn that my baby sitter when I was a kid told me about. I ended up being cursed by this and the only way I can get rid of it is basically kill off my whole family. Due to this, I am unable to die." (Hey, I don't know if I got this right but if I didn't, don't be pissed off at me. I at least gave it a shot) I stared at him in some form of both amazement and shock. He got up and pulled his mask off.  
"Is that all you need to know, now?" I nodded and got up also. He was such a strange man but I couldn't help but feel sorry for what he has to do. I picked up my suitecases and looked around.  
"Where do I sleep?"  
"My sister's old room. It's the first bedroom on the left." I walked up the stairs and found the room he directed me to. It was dusty but I could bare with it. I put the suitecases under the bed and got under the covers. I couldn't ever say that this was a boring Halloween. I met a murderer, became his little watcher, saw him fight the docter that wants us both to be gone, stabbed the docter I now dispise, and now have to stay with this murderer for probably the rest of my life. So, if this wasn't the most interesting Halloween then I don't know what is. Well, until whatever happens through the next day, sleep is the best thing to take right now. And off to dream world I went...


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and found a ray of sun shine spreading out my window to my pillow. I jerked up and got away from the ray. I have this tendecy to get away from the rays of the sun so that I can keep up my pale skin. Yes, I go a bit to the extremes to stay light but here's the thing. The more you tan in your younger years, the more wrinkly you're gonna get when you're older. Plus, excesive tanning can lead to various skin cancers and some can become fatle if not treated. So, tanners beware! Anyways, ending this little lesson, I got up and went to the bathroom to use the toilet. I looked in the mirror to see some of my costume make up rubbed off from my sleep. I washed off the rest and went down stairs to find Michael in the kitchen staring off into space.  
"Good morning," I muttered. He turned his head towards me and nodded. _The silent treatment again, eh? Well, two can play at this game._ I sat down and stared at the table, looking at the odd patterns in it. I grew bored and looked up at Michael. He was staring back at me. I wondered what he could possibly be thinking. Not really that curious, I got up and returned with some paper, a pencil, and a big eraser. Drawing was always one of my favorite ways to escape from life...  
Michael's P.O.V.  
I've been sitting here in the kitchen since it was still a little dark out. I've been thinking of things I haven't had time to think of much often. I wondered about this girl I'm having to bring around with me. She seems more coorporative than most teenagers would be at being stuck with a murderer. _Does she have some sort of secret plan to escape?_ I thought.  
"Good morning," I heard behind me. It was Nicole again. Her face paint was off and showing her clear pale face. I nodded at her and she grew silent. _I guess it annoys you being with another quiet mouse,_ I thought, feeling a little amused. She sat down at the table and started staring at it. She's probably trying to see who goes insane from all the silence first. I stared at her as she kept her gaze down at the table. There's no possible way that she could be planning to escape. I'll admitt she's bright but she's not a genius. _Wait. Why do I care if she gets away or not?_ That really got to me. I didn't even give any reason for her to hang around me when we first met. I just told her that those streets weren't safe for her to be wandering around on. _What's been with me, recently? Not even one day and I'm already going a little nuts_. I saw her stare back at me and kept my gaze. She got up and returned minutes later with some stuff to write with _. Great. Now she's trying to communicate without talking by using paper and pencil._ Then, she surprised me again by drawing something. I stared even more to see what she could be drawing out. I wonder if she drew pictures of her enemies before the day she killed them. I don't have much of a skill in drawing or anything like that. I do seem to get on other's nerves or freak people out with the constant muteness I have. I looked back over and saw that she drew a body all scarred up, bloody, and twisted up.  
Nicole's P.O.V.  
...I put down my pencil and wiped off any left over eraser before looking over it again. I've had this image stuck in my head all night and I'm glad I was able to draw it down before it slipped my mind.  
"So, you can draw?" I looked up at him and saw his eyes examining my picture.  
"Yeah, but I do a lot of other artistic things."  
"Like what?"  
"Poetry, stories, writing. Sometimes I sing to myself."  
"So, it looks like we've got a creative person here."  
"It appears so. I hear that drawing's a rare talent. Do you have any talents, Michael?"  
"I don't really pay much attention to stuff like that."  
"Well, was there anything you did in the psychiatric ward that no one else could do?"  
"Besides appearing mute and escaping on the first try?" I laughed a little but noticed he was still emotionless.  
"Well, the way you kill can be considered a talent."  
"How?"  
"Each killer has a different method or style of killing. The way you kill can refer to as your talent or form of art."  
"Killing and art put together?"  
"Why not? If they put peanut butter and chocolate together then can't killing and art go the same way?" (I _LOVE_ Reese's cups! It's one of those crazy addictions I have. They just taste _sooo_ good! Okay another random thought in a story but that's fine, right?) He looked at me and then grunted.  
"You are a very strange girl."  
"I've been told so many times it brings little meaning. It also seems like a compliment." He looked away and stared at the wall again...  
Michael's P.O.V.  
Okay, now I feel a bit uncomfortable around her. She seems to make me laugh now. I haven't been able to laugh in years. Probably because there wasn't anything to find much amusement in. There's something else though. Something about her makes me feel weird. I had to look away from her just so that she didn't see the blood rushing to my cheeks. I brush this all off. _She's just my partner,_ I say to myself, _I don't have any feelings toward her or anyone else. She is nothing but my partner and that is all..._  
Nicole's P.O.V.  
I get up and go upstairs to put my drawing away.  
"Hey," I hear Michael say before I got out of the door way.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to help me in my killings?" This was a little weird.  
"How can I help?"  
"You seem to find a way to make death look unique. Do you want to mess around with the bodies I kill during Halloween?"  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." I put my picture up and felt a great feeling going through me. _I get to help Michael on his killing sprees. So, I'm not so useless to him after all._


	6. Chapter 6

Through the next year (Yes I've been hanging around him that long), we've been planning on things to do on the next Halloween. Michael would demonstrate different signals for me to come in and make art onto his victims' bodies. Every day when I would draw a picture or two, Michael would see them and make a comment on them. They were usually good comment on the way the death was. He made me feel good whenever he commented them. That made me feel accepted for once in the world. I know Michael himself is a murderer but I felt right, knowing that another soul in the world liked my pictures even though they were disturbing to most. He even asked if I could draw him and I accepted. I did a pretty okay job at drawing him. But, besides planning for Halloween, we did other things to preoccupy our time. Sometimes when we were just sitting around, not saying a word or doing anything, I asked if we could have a staring contest. My first attempt was was a rare occasion when I would win a game of staring with him. Quiet mouse was no different. If he was up against a dead man he'd still win in quiet mouse. The other games we'd play would vary in who the winner was. They were mainly things like tic-tac-toe or hang man. So, yeah, never a dull moment in that house. Well, skipping to the present once again, it was the day before Halloween so we were getting prepared for the night. Michael stole some more knives and I got my face paint set out on the old dresser Michael's sister use to own. While waiting for the day to pass, I laid down on the floor and started drawing another death scene. I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up to see Michael staring at from the door way. But, there was something different about the way he was staring at me. His eyes were on me more than usual. It felt a little uncomfortable for him to be staring at me as such, so I went back to drawing. Several minutes passed and I looked up to still see him staring down at me like that.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked. He cocked his head at me.  
"Like what?"  
"You stare longer than usual that I can actually feel your eyes making a hole into me."  
"Ugh, Isn't that how I always stare?"  
"Not recently. You've been doing this for a while now."  
"What are you getting at? We both stare nonstop at almost everything."  
"You're just making me uncomfortable now. Why do you stare at me anyways?"  
"Maybe I'm just staring at what you're drawing."  
"That's not it."  
"Then what is your conclusion? What do you think is my reason for looking at you?"  
"I don't want to say it."  
"Why? You think it's something weird?"  
"Well, I think you might get mad at me if I say it."  
"What the hell is it you're trying to say?"  
"I think-I think you might like me or something." There was an awkward silence after I said this. Seriously, we've had silent moments but this one was just really strange.  
"I don't like you, Nicole. You're just my partner."  
"Really? Is that your only answer?"  
"You know, I could have killed you last year. I didn't have to bring you with me to Haddonfield."  
"But you did."  
"Yes."  
"Why?" He kind of froze there for a minute in deep thought. I started wondering what he was really thinking and why he stares at me so much.  
"I just thought you had some good potential so I brought you along."  
"Yeah right. There's something else about you taking me with you."  
"I don't like you! You don't even have to be here!"  
"Do you want me to leave then? I'll disappear if you're sick of me!"  
"You're only 18! You can't survive out there the way you are now!"  
"What do you care? I could be in an alley raped and killed and it wouldn't bother you one bit!"  
"You know what? I wouldn't care! In fact, I want you out of here tomorrow before Halloween night!"  
"Fine, jackass! I'll go and I won't regret one bit of it!"  
"Good!" He then stormed out and went down to his basement bedroom. I sat there in complete hate towards Michael. This was our first fight being partners. That's all he thought of me as: His little mental partner. I found myself breaking a few tears against my own will. I haven't cried in forever yet it felt so right. I let a few more run down my face before wiping them away from my face. _I will not cry infront of you, Michael. I'm not going to cry in front of the enemy..._

Michael's P.O.V.

Damn it! I just stared at her for one moment and already she thinks I like her! I even told her that all she is to me is my partner and that's all. But, she knows I'm lying. And she's kind of right about me liking her. I don't know why I even do like her. She's a strange girl, very dark, kind of nuts about certain things, but she's got a good personality. But I feel strange around her that I don't admitt to her I like her. And now she's going to leave because of my problem with this. Shit, I shouldn't have yelled at her. I hope she's not gone until I wake up tomorrow. Although, maybe I can do something before tomorrow comes.

Nicole's P.O.V.

I sat there bored and hating this guy for making me go through all this weird stuff. It sucked worse because this was the day before also marks the night I should've arrived at the mental hospital. If only I'd have been assigned to be there a day before or after that day. I wouldn't have ever met him and I would've just gone crazy in the psych ward. I laid on the bed and fell asleep, thinking of other stuff that should've happened. Sleep had taken over my brain and I couldn't feel anything of either emotion, touch, or thought. That was, until I woke up in the middle of the night feeling something on my face. I squented my eyes and saw Michael staring down at me. _Oh, shit. Now what does he want?_


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't see much but I knew that it was Michael in my room and he was stroking my face very softly. It almost felt soothing but I didn't know why he was here in the first place. I thought he hated me too and didn't want to see me again. I closed my eyes and suddenly heard him talking quietly to me.  
"Nicole, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier. If only you could see what goes through my mind when I see you." _What the hell?_  
"I admitt that I didn't give a shit about you last year when I accidently kidnapped you. I kept thinking of what to do with you: Kill, drop you off somewhere, force out of the car and drive off. I didn't think about taking you along until you said you were a killer like me. But I had to think of what use you could surve me and being the person who watches everything was my only thought. I somehow knew you'd be able to stay quiet due to the night before. So, I thought you could be my partner for awhile." _Get to the point, Michael! Why are you in my room touching my face?_  
"But last year, after Halloween, you came down and we started talking about you marking on the bodies I killed. When you were drawing, I started feeling weird about being around you. But I dismissed it as it's nothing and all you are is my partner. Through the year it seems to have worked. But I kept feeling like I wanted you to be more than my partner. But seeing that you didn't feel that much about love I couldn't find any way in telling you my feelings. I just thought you didn't care at all so I never told you." In my mind, I was freaking out. I kept thinking he really had liked me through this whole year. I knew it. But, he never explained and put up that emotionless face instead. He started saying more, so I decided to shut up and listen.  
"Nicole, I do like you but I guess it doesn't matter to you since you must dislike me a lot." I felt him lean down and his face was really close to mine.  
"This is in case you still don't forgive me for today." I felt his lips being pressed up against mine very softly. It was a little weird but that's probably because he's never kissed a girl before. I felt really strange about his kiss and ended up kissing back. He noticed and looked at me as I opened my eyes. He was a little off guard but I smiled and pulled his face down for another kiss. This was a little better than the first. More passionate and meaningful. When we broke apart, I hugged him for the first time ever.  
"I love you, Michael," I whispered in his ear.  
"I love you, too." He laid me down on the bed and got under the covers with me. He took me in his arms and held me there for the longest time.  
"Michael," I whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"Don't leave me alone like everyone else did."  
"I won't. Not even the devil will take me away from you." I squeezed his arms and cried a bit. All this time, he really had cared about me. The next morning, I awoke to see him still holding me in his arms. I turned over to see him, waking him up in the process.  
"Hey," I sad.  
"Hey. Did you sleep good last night?"  
"With you holding me like that there could've been a zombie invasion and I still would've slept peacefully."  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"Good. I like zombies but getting killed by one would be such a bitch." He chuckled and I burrowed myself in his chest.  
"We need to get ready," he said suddenly. I kissed him before we got up and started preparing for the night. It was Halloween and we had to get ready for tonight's horror fun. It would be the second Halloween I accompany Michael in, but the first one we kill as lovers. He put on his mask and went to collect his knives while I put on the face paint.  
"You ready?" Michael said, standing in the door way.  
"Yes." I took his hand and we headed out the door into the world that was now our playground for tonight. _Oh, Halloween. The faithful holiday for my tortured soul._


	8. Chapter 8

Through the whole day, we gathered information that the police have been searching for us and almost gave up. No thanks to Dr. Loomis, he's making them keep their guard up for Michael so that they can kill him, and me so I could be brought back to the mental hospital. Right now, that is the least pleasent thought in my mind. We also discovered that Lori has moved to some place else that's unknown to the police. Oh well, that didn't stop Michael and I from having a little fun in Haddonfield. As night fell the children came out and so did the police. Back at the house, teenagers and college kids came around playing chicken on the house. They were actually tempting each other to not just go up and touch the door but to go inside and stay in there for several minutes. That was fun, though, because they never stopped to think: _What if the killer is still here?_ Again, I'd felt this great release from killing these kids that decided to trespass on the house. There was one group of teenagers that made one friend go in and another ended up seeing the murder. So, they all ran off to call the police.  
"You think we should be alarmed?" I asked Michael when they left.  
"It's Halloween. Things like this go unnoticed until it's too late. But, if they do bring back some cops, we'll be ready for them." We waited back in the living room for someone to come by. Even though all we heard were trick-or-treaters, we didn't let our guards down. Then, some red and blue lights appeared over the house. I looked at Michael and he put his fingers to his lips signaling me to be quiet. He took out his knife, which told me to get ready for a fight. An officer came to the door to try and see if there was any movement in the house. He signaled the other officers in and they stormed through the house, easily finding us. Michael and I went in an all out war against these guys. Though there were guns fired, we had a great time at killing them. It was one of the greatest times of my life. That was, until Dr. Loomis snuck up behind me and forced something sharp into my side. I went to stab him in the chest but started feeling loopy. My vision started going fuzzy and I couldn't control my steps. I fell over and saw that they got Michael too, except he was dead. I looked up at Dr. Loomis and saw him staring back down.  
"You bastard. What have you poisoned me with?" He just looked down at me in dismay while I felt myself getting worse. Soon, darkness had taken over my conscious mind and I had no more control...

...I awoke in a white empty room with no windows or doors that I knew of. I went to get up but was too weak from whatever it was that Dr. Loomis put into me. I also noticed I was in a straight jacket. _Oh shit don't tell me-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a secret door opening up on the wall far in front of me. In came Dr. Loomis and some other staff members from the institution.  
"Good morning, Nicole," he said to me like as if nothing was wrong.  
"What's so great about this morning?"  
"Now, is that always how you greet adults?"  
"No. This is how I greet bastards that torture me."  
"I'm not torturing you. I'm your psychologist."  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Liar of My Life."  
"Now, why are you acting like this, Nicole? You were so quiet the first time I met you."  
"That's because I wanted to be here. I don't want to anymore."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I can't be with my partner anymore."  
"Michael Myers?"  
"Who else? The Boogie Man?"  
"Now, you are being very rude to your superier."  
"That's because I don't like you, Loomis."  
"Do you know why you're in a straight jacket?"  
"Because you're scared that I'll get you like what Michael tried to do to you last year. You think I'm nuts, don't you, Docter?" Normally, I would laugh at this but I didn't feel like being a clear psychopath right now.  
"Now," I said to him,"Let me ask you a question."  
"What is it, Nicole?"  
"Where the hell is Michael?" He looked at the staff members and then sighed.  
"Michael's in good hands. You don't need to worry about him."  
"That's not your biggest problem."  
"What?"  
"Can't you hear old man?"  
"I can hear, just tell me what you mean."  
"Michael's coming after youjust like you did to him. But that's only because of you keeping me here."  
"Michael's not going to come back for you. He doesn't care for you."  
"You're wrong. We're partners in crime and he'll come back for me."  
"Don't you mean you're lovers?"  
"What?"  
"Nicole, I know that you and Michael are in a little relationship that's more than just partnership."  
"And what would it matter to you? It's not like you could understand anything like this." I look away thinking: _Where is Michael?_ He was the only thing on my mind right now.  
"Nicole, Michael is a murderer that killed his sister when he was six. He's a dangerous man."  
"Oh, really? I've killed six children at my high school because they were being such assholes to me. And apparently this is crazy."  
"They say you're crazy because of your mind and I'm the docter that is supose to help you."  
"I don't want your fucking help! I don't even want to be in this shit hole! I am in Hell and you're just making things worse for me here!" One staff member had to hold me down while the other stuck me with a needle. I hit my head on the back wall and drifted off to sleep. _Tranquilizers. That's what he put in me last night..._

' P.O.V.

I can't believe what I just heard. She's a completely different person than from last year. Her records say that she's not rude to adults, doesn't lash out, and is quite obedient. Now, she's the complete opposite from has Michael done to her through this whole last year? I wonder why he even took her along with him. Why did he let her help him in his killing? Why is everything going the opposite way now? I look down at the knocked out girl and sigh once more.  
"Dr. Loomis, what do you suggest we do to her?" one of the staff asks.  
"I'll run some tests on her to see how she reacts to certain things."  
"What do we tell her if she asks about Michael?"  
"I'll take care of it. I must see what her reaction to him would be like."  
"You think that's safe? I mean, she just lashed out at you for trying to help her."  
"I'll just have to keep you close then, don't I?"  
"I think that would be wise, sir."  
"Well, we should come back here tomorrow for another session. Be prepared for any moments she has."  
"Yes sir." We left the room and made sure that she was monitered before moving to other patiants. _This is going to be a difficult assignment,_ I thought to myself before entering my office.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up those several hours later was something I regretted. Same room, same hatred, same depression for losing Michael. I wished we hadn't of been so careless. If there's a murder going on in the Myers house and the police are notified, we should get the hell out. Too bad we did this because now I'm stuck in this place and I don't even know where Michael is. Day by day, Dr. Loomis would come in and question me about why I attacked the kids in my school. I wouldn't really answer him with simple words I'd use normally. I would make short answers and then imediately ask where Michael was. I acted like Juliet when her nurse came back with the results of her and Romeo's marriage (My class had to read the play one time and then we watched the movie with Leonardo Dicapreo in it. I dislike that guy, I don't understand why girls like that guy. He's in that movie Shutter Island if anyone's interested). Michael was the only thing I would talk about when he came in to talk to me. It was almost like in the movie, The Exorcist: He would come talk to me, I would say other things including cursing him out, and either way, we'd both be screwed at the end. Well, he's not going to get much out of me and I'll never see Michael again. Whenever I would mention his name, Dr. Loomis would always say that he's been taken care of and that I didn't have to worry about him.  
"Just tell me you old foolish man! Where is Michael? And give me a better answer than 'he's been taken care of!' I want to know what you did to him and where he is!?  
"He's dead!"  
"What?"  
"That's right. He's dead and this time, he's never coming back! Is that good enough for you?" I stared at him for a bit and then started laughing. First it came out as a giggle then as a crazy ass laugh. He looked at me funny when I did this. He almost looked scared.  
"Why-Why are you laughing, Nicole?"  
"Be-Because you can't kill Michael! There's no possible way!" I continue onto the crazy laughter and end up having to be tranquilized again. But each day after that was torture. He still told me that Michael was dead no matter how hard I tried to convince him. The truth was that I could care less about the kids from my school. I haven't felt like talking about them for so long that I lost interest in the subject. I didn't know why they were keeping me from him. Knowing that I'd throw a fit and want to see him is probably why. But, wouldn't you feel the same if you had a killer lover and you were forced to be separated from them? Well besides that, I could never tell what time it was or what day it was or even if it was day or night. Do you know how irritating that is? But also, they would keep sedating me at night so that I would actually fall asleep and tranquilize me whenever I acted out of line. It felt like pure torture in there. I even ended up dreaming about Michael, that was how much he was on my mind. But, after so many days, it seemed, I ended up getting so sad when they mentioned his name or if I thought of him. I would end up crying at night for imagining his face so much. Then, I just never talked at all. I wouldn't even pay attention to what Dr. Loomis told me during our sessions. Once he actually gave me a piece of paper and a dull pencil to write down the answers to his questions. After no answers he told me that if I didn't put down anything that he'd be forced to move me to another institution. That would mean I wouldn't see my family or Michael ever again. I reacted in writing a little sentence down and shoving it towards him. He picked it up and read the words:

 _"Show me Michael and I'll answer all the questions you want."_

He looked back from the paper to me and then sighed once more.  
"Very well. I'm afraid I have no choice. I'll give you this one time to see him. After this, you start talking to me during our sessions." I nodded and smiled sweetly for once. The next day, they brought in a man and this was my only time to be out of the straight jacket, so I ran up to him. He out stretched his arms and I instantly noticed something different. His face was much different than last time. Then I noticed many other things besides his features. He was talking silently and I knew that Michael would never talk in front of the enemy. That was one of the first rules I learned from him when we were out killing.  
"You're not Michael," I said. I was pissed. They decided to trick me with this jackass so that I could finally talk to them.  
"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Michael."  
"Oh really? Then what was one of the first rules you told me when we first met?"  
"Why so paranoid? Aren't I proof enough?"  
"Tell me! What was one of the first rules you told me when we first met?" He looked around and almost studdered his first words.  
"I told you to kill like you did at your school and to not let your guard down." I shoved my foot into his ball sack and watch him groan in pain.  
"Wrong you are, imposter." I kicked him hard in the side and heard him whimper.  
"You bitch. What is wrong with you?" I grabbed a wad of his hair and pulled his face up to mine.  
"So many things you possibly couldn't imagine." I kneed him in the face, causing his nose to bust. It felt good to hurt someone again. Especially someone who likes to trick me. Dr. Loomis and other staff members ran in and helped the man while others held me down to recieve the shot.  
"Don't tranquilize that bitch!" the man shouted through his bloody face."Kill her! Kill that fucking bitch!"  
"That's a warning!" I yelled over them," That's the results in tricking me! Now you'll never get anything out of me!" Then, the shot was driven through my skin and the syrum was released into my viens. I drifted off into sleep once more and started crying again. He said that he'd show me Michael and then I'd have to talk. But now that he betrayed me. I will have to give him a dish of his own medician. The next day, Dr. Loomis told me that I injured that man pretty bad. He was really a staff member and was chosen to do this little game on me. I just laughed and told him that it was foolish of him to do such things but he told me that the next day, I'll be leaving to go to another institution. I didn't show any emotion towards him because then that would mean showing weakness in front of the enemy. I looked away and secretly sobbed as he left to go to his other patiants. I was given my last sedation for the night and couldn't help but wonder if this was really how things were supose to be...


	10. Chapter 10

_The two strange people stand before each other on the side of a highway. One is a male wearing a white mask with light brown hair and wearing a dark blue mechanic's uniform. The other is a girl with black and white face paint all over her face, has short dark brown hair, and wears black clothing that almost appears as a dress. They stare at each other for a long time before the man takes off his mask, revealing his face only to the girl._  
 _"Michael?" the girl asks. He stares harder at her and smile, again, only for her._  
 _"Why did you choose to wear a skirt?" he asked. She let a few tears go as he let out his right arm for her. She took it and he craddled her there for several minutes._  
 _"Michael, where are you?" He stopped craddling her and looked down at her, making her look up at him._  
 _"I'm not Michael," he said to her, frightening her._  
 _"What?"_  
 _"I'm not Michael."_  
 _"Then who are you?" He leans down to her ear and chuckles before telling her his answer._  
 _"I'm your lover." She felt herself get butterflies once he said that. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. The strange feeling of love had overwhelmed her now._  
 _"Nicole," he continued whispering in her ear,"I have a surprise for you when we get home." She cried again and stared up at him._  
 _"But, Michael. I can never go home."_  
 _"Because of your crime?"_  
 _"Because they're taking me away forever. And I'll never see you again." He stared down at her and started fading away. She stood there as his whole body disappeared. She got down on her knees and stared at the ground._  
 _"Why must everything bad happen to me?" she saids before it rained washing away her very existance..._

I woke up and saw that I was still in this blasted room. I couldn't get up due to still being under the sedation. What would it matter though? I'm still going to be sad forever because of what's been happening. Nothing will make me happy again and that's true. If it were just me and Michael back at the house, I would be so happy. Even if we were in a post-apotalyptic war, I would still be happy that he'd be by my side. But now that I'm being sent away, all I can do is dream. Nothing else. My door opened and light flowed in. I saw a man in the staff's uniform and closed my eyes. _Taking me away as I lie asleep, eh? You're the worst people of all my life, now._ I kept my eyes shut so that I didn't have to see the bastard that was helping out in my torture.  
"Hey," he whispered, rubbing my head,"Rule number one: Stay out of my way. Rule number two: Stay quiet when we're out in public or killing."I opened my eyes and saw that it was Michael!  
"Michael?" I whispered. He kissed me as I said his name and I knew for sure that it was him. No one would kiss a freak like me except Michael. He carried me out of the room and into the lighted hallway. In the light, I confirmed that it as indeed Michael. I looked around and saw some dead staff members on the floor everywhere. We heard some running coming from a hallway to our right and saw some more of the staff orderng for more back up. He started running down the hall and went through the halls as if he knew them by heart (Okay he escaped once, I'd assume so). It wasn't long before we were outside and getting to a car. We were lucky that someone was pulling out at the moment we came outside. Michael, of course, forced the person out and then sat me in the back seat before speeding off into the night. I tried to speak but didn't have the strength to as the sedation drifted me off to sleep. When I awoke, I saw Michael had placed me in my old bedroom in his house. I saw that he was about to leave and studdered his name. He turned around to see me awake and worried. He came back over and kissed me on the lips.  
"Don't worry. Just go back to sleep. There are some things I need to take care of before they find us and get us again. I'll be here when you wake up the next time. I promise." I closed my eyes and was drifting back to sleep, hoping that finally we'll be able to be together alone. Waking back up,I saw him beside me, asleep but holding me. I felt relaxed now that he was here again. I kissed him softly on the lips, waking him up by accident. He smiled at me, the only other emotion I knew was true from him.  
"Michael."  
"Nicole." I started to cry again, this time I couldn't even find a way to stop it. He sat up and started rocking me like I was a child. He tried calming me down until I eased up a little. I told him about my time in the mental hospital, what Dr. Loomis always said to me, my sanity growing thin each day, and when they tried getting me to talk by showing me some imposter of him.  
"Where were you this whole time?"  
"I was stuck in the same mental hospital you were in. I was next door to you. By the way, nice screaming."  
"What did they do to you?"  
"Same thing. The docter talked to me about you, mainly about what happened in his sessions with you. I wouldn't talk to him even though he suspected that I could talk."  
"Did he tell you about the trick they did on me?"  
"Yes. To him, he thought I didn't care about you for not doing anything when he talked about the sessions. I didn't want him to see me have a weak point. I guess saying that you'd be sent away was all he thought of doing to really push me. So, I decided to get you then."  
"Why then? Why didn't you get me earlier?"  
"It was too soon. Also, that's what they were expecting. Of course they would've thought I'd get you last night but let their guards down too early."  
"Michael?" He looked down at my worried face.  
"What is it?"  
"Will-Will you help me with my straight jacket?"  
"Sure." He pulled out a knife and started cutting away at the material and stopped at one point.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"You're not wearing anything under this." I froze and felt embarrassed for not noticing that. I looked at him and noticed he was staring at my exposed breasts. I just realized that if he's never kissed a girl than he's never seen a naked girl before. I was starting to get worried about this.  
"Reminds me of being in my sister's room after her boyfriend left," he said, still staring at them,"She was naked. and I stabbed her here." He started rubbing his fingers on my chest, showing where he stabbed her. I gasped and he looked up. I ended up laughing at the touch and he did it again. It started going crazy to where we were laughing and rubbing each other. Then, both our clothes were off and he thrusted into me. It hurt us both, since we were both virgins. After a while, He started going faster and we kept going for several hours. He came into me and then let out, resting next to me. We cuddled in the bed for a long time before we decided to get up and straighten things up in the house. Though the cops were still looking for us, we stayed in the house and killed anyone who wanted to trespass. Through the later years we ended up getting married and having a little girl that we named Iris.


	11. Epilogue

Ahhh, the night air felt relaxing against my skin as it blew through the streets. Many children in their costumes running around with their friends and family. Going up to strangers houses to recieve little goodies, which is the only night we're allowed to do this. It makes me laugh, realizing that parents and teachers always tell the young children to never recieve candy from strangers, and yet this is exactly what we do on Halloween. Funny no? Well, as it is Halloween, I was taking my little girl, Iris, out for trick-or-treating. She was dressed up as a witch this year and I dressed up as a vengeful spirit (Think about Samara or Kayako from The Grudge). Well, it's no crime to get into the Halloween spirit by dressing up and taking your children out for trick-or-treating, is it? We came upon the last house in the neighborhood before we had to turn around and go home.  
"Are you going to show your dad what you got this year, Iris?"  
"Yep. I love Halloween, Mom."  
"I do too. Your father loves it too."  
"Yeah. He's nice about it." _That's because we killed on this time of the year, honey._ We hadn't told her about what Michael did but we will one day. Even if it hurts her, she deserves to know. We came upon our home still called the Myers house. We had to say that we were relatives of their's and explain that the killer Michael had the same name as their distant cousin (Either way, it's still Michael Myers. Sorry if I confused you readers). We walked in and saw Michael sitting on the couch, staring off into the tv that had the news showing.  
"Hey, Michael. Our little goblin is finished trick-or-treating."  
"Oh? And how'd it go, Iris?"  
"I got a lot of candy this year. Look." She showed Michael the bag of treats she recieved during the night. He smiled and patted her on the head.  
"That's a good girl. Do you wanna take your costume off and come down to sort them out?" She nodded and ran up the stairs and into my old bedroom. I look at Michael and sat beside him on the couch. We kissed each other and were interrupted by the news going on about Michael and I.  
 _"It is Halloween night and there is still no trace of the serial killers Michael Myers and Nicole Alkins. They escaped seven years ago together from the Smiths Grove Psychiatric Ward. Although there was much said about the killer Michael Myers, Nicole Alkins was a high school student who massacred her school by bringing a knife and killing six students. She was apprehanded and brought to the institution for further testing but was taken by Myers. It is now said that they hold a strong partnership together but if you catch site of either of them, you are to contact police. In further news..."_ We stared at the tv and only one thought crossed my mind.  
"When do you think we should tell her about that?"  
"We should wait a few years. Just until she realizes the meaning of things."  
"Okay. Just asking." Iris comes down the stairs and sits in front of the television set sorting out her candy. I believe that fate was on my side that October night before Halloween. If I hadn't of been in the car that night, I wouldn't have met Michael and I wouldn't be as happy as I am today. He's even blessed me with his child. Well, one thing's for sure, no Halloween is boring with those two. But that's good. _Oh, Halloween. Not the holiday for my tortured soul but the faithful holiday for my blessed family..._


End file.
